The present invention relates generally to saw blades, and more particularly to a hole saw having an improved tooth configuration.
A hole saw is a drill accessory that allows a user to make circular cut-outs in a material such as wood, steel, fiberglass, plastic, etc. Hole saws generally range in size from five-eighths of an inch to six inches in diameter, but are mostly utilized for drilling holes larger than 1-inch in diameter. Typically, hole saws are adapted to be used with a drill press or power drill.
Historically, the main components of a conventional hole saw include a saw cup, an arbor and a pilot bit. The saw cup includes a threaded aperture to receive a threaded end portion of the arbor. The pilot bit protrudes from the cutting edge of the saw to guide the saw during cutting.
The saw cup generally includes a collection of teeth which are comprised of uniform size and orientation or may include repetitive groups of different size and orientation. While the available hole saws in the art have proven to operate in a generally satisfactory manner, areas for improvement exist. For example, it would be desirable to provide a hole saw having a tooth pattern and orientation which provides an improved cutting efficiency.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a hole saw having an improved tooth arrangement and increased cutting efficiency.
These and other objects are obtained by providing a hole saw having teeth arranged in a plurality of repetitive groups, each group having an inboard set tooth, an outboard set tooth and at least one unset or straight tooth.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood however that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.